


Journey's End

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's sentence is coming to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters belong to Jeff Eastin

A/N: written for the WhiteCollar100 prompt #209 - Dull

 

The sound of laughter wafting up from the bullpen prompted Peter to look up from the file he was reading. He glanced at his watch, it was almost four thirty. Agents and staff members were beginning to gather around Neal’s desk. 

In just under thirty minutes he would be unlocking Neal’s anklet for the last time. He dug the key out of his jacket pocket. The small piece of metal felt heavier than usual in the palm of his hand. Peter rotated it between his fingers a couple of times before tossing it on the desk. 

Peter sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. A dull ache of emptiness enveloped him. He shook his head trying to get out of the current state of melancholy he found himself to be in.

Neal had kept him on his toes over the last four years but Peter was immensely proud of him. He thought back to some of their cases and a smile crossed his lips. They made a good team but starting tomorrow he would be back on his own.

He was going to miss Neal’s wit and brilliance.


End file.
